


Elevator Love

by LilithTheSwanDemoness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Elevator Sex, Emma does not mind at all, F/M, Killian is a little adventurus, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithTheSwanDemoness/pseuds/LilithTheSwanDemoness
Summary: Modern AU: Killian is out drinking with his mates and Emma goes to join them. With a bit of liquid courage he tries to drive his girlfriend crazy under the table. It results in Emma dragging him back to his apartment, but what happens when Killian is too impatient and eager to wait for the elevator to reach his floor? Sex in a few square centimeters is always better.





	Elevator Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my lovelies! As promished I'm back with my one-shots.
> 
> I have so many ideas for some multies as well, but let's be honest, one-shots is my element. Still though some new multi-chapter stories are in the oven so you can keep an open eye for them as well if you'd like. I'm trying my luck with them. LOL
> 
> Let me remind you that English is not my first language. This piece is unbetad as well. Hope it's fine.
> 
> So there you go, some good ol' smut! But not too smutty ;) Enjoy!

Emma and Killian were together for about five months. It was that stage on the relationship when you just can't keep your hands to yourself. Killian, always the one more affectionate could spend hours and hours with his hands on Emma –and not always on the dirty way. There were times when she would wake up in his arms and his fingers combing her hair or tracing patterns on the skin of her back.

Emma herself was pretty irresistible when it came to him. The taste of his lips, the hair and veins on his arms, the super sexy scar on his right cheek. She could feel her body getting on fire just from smelling his unique scent. And how could she forget the time when the barest sniff of his cologne had her pinning him to the wall and blowing him senseless. Among other things. Her face when she tried to explain their friends why they were late that night must have been priceless.

Thinking of this night, Emma stepped out of the bathroom of her apartment, wrapped in a towel and made her way to the closet. She was about to go meet Killian along with his buddies –Robin and David. The weather was still hot in the early September night, so she decided on some extra short denim shorts, a white flimsy semizie with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of strappy sandals. She decided against make up and let her hair dry on its own. She was only meeting her man and his friends after all.

She grabbed her keys and got into her bug to go find the boys. They were hanging at a bar a few blocks from Killian's apartment. Ten minutes later she was walking to their table, finding them drinking. It was like Killian sensed her presence, as once she stepped through the door his eyes were already on her, and most specifically on her thighs. She went to steal a kiss from him while saying hello to the guys. She felt him tightening his hold on her for a second and bringing her closer to his body. Not that she was complaining!

They were already many rounds into their drinking. Killian with his usual rum, beer for David and scotch for Robin. Emma took the seat next to Killian and she imminently felt his hand taking place on her leg. He seemed a little dazzled from the booze and didn't pay much attention to his buddies telling jokes and laughing.

He buried his face into her neck and whispered through her hair, "Something smells delicious."

"I think you drank too much rum and it went to your nostrils," Emma didn't even tried to hide her smile. She loved whenever he did that.

"I'm not talking about the rum," his lips touched her ear. At the same time his fingers traveled to the inside of her tights to caress her skin. Then his palm was resting over her denim clad clit.

Emma had to bite her lip trying to contain a purr. Instead she took a deep breath but felt heat rising to her cheeks, partly from the embarrassment of doing that before their friends and partly from the excitement.

Robin and Dave were still laughing over their own jokes and didn't seem to pay any mind to what was happening in front of them, even though Killian's fingers had already pushed aside both Emma's shorts and panties, and were currently stroking her. She was feeling her nipples hardening under the lace of her bra and showing through her shirt.

"I want to put your nipples in my mouth and suck them," he told her softly. She almost did purr in pleasure. He chuckled.

He was definitely a little tipsy and it made his eyes gloss. The deep blue was becoming darker and darker by the minute. Emma could almost feel the arousal radiating from his pores. And she really wanted him to do what he promised. Killian was never one to give empty promises. She couldn't stand it anymore.

She grabbed his hand from inside her legs and practically shoved him out of the bar. "Sorry guys but Killian and I have some business to attend. Today's your treat. See ya!" she threw over her shoulder to the boys. She was certain they understood clearly what those "business" were.

They were walking hand in hand heading to Killian's apartment building. She knew they would never actually make it into the place. They were both so wound up she was sure the tension would snap at any moment now. Once inside the elevator they started kissing like there was no tomorrow. "You look so beautiful today love, it almost drove me crazy," he said while he was trailing kisses down her neck.

Emma gasped when he bit down on her shoulder, "I thought you were only starring at my ass."

"It looks beautiful too, I couldn't help it." He had her pinned to the mirror of the elevator and was devouring her mouth. She could feel him getting harder under his pants and herself getting wetter. While the elevator was moving up to their floor, Killian's hand invaded her insides once again. He brought his fingers inside her and was fucking her like that until she tried to stroke him over his clothes too. Once her small hand made contact with his crotch, he stretched out and brutally pressed the stop button with an almost cinematographic move.

The whole elevator shoke for a moment and they shared a frighten look, but Killian wasn't discouraged. "What are yo-" she was about to ask but he cut her off with a kiss.

He kept on kissing her and he lifted her up in his arms, at the same time she looped her legs around him. With her back resting on the mirror and keeping her lower half pressed back with his hips, he released his hands from her hips and started frantically unbuttoning her shirt.

He didn't pay her bra any mind, just pushed the cups down and hungrily mouthed her nipple while his hand took care of the other before switching them.

Emma's sensations were overdrive, struggling to keep her moans in check. She wanted to scream out from pleasure and worry. Someone could very easily hear them from the other apartments, but her rush of adrenaline thinking of this didn't allow her to stop. Killian didn't seem to care about any of these things, as he set her down on her feet and turned her body to place her front on the wall next to the mirror. She could see their reflections from the side when Killian shoved his fingers inside her again. She grabbed his forearm, whether to stop or encourage him she didn't know, but Killian seemed to get the message and after a few fast and hard thrusts he pulled them out, shoved both her shorts and panties to her ankles and reached for a condom from his back pocket.

She saw him unbuckle his belt and let his jeans fall down. He nudged her entrance with the head of his erection before bending his head to whisper in her ear, "Watch baby."

Emma hadn't realized she closed her eyes but when she opened them she more felt than saw him pushing inside her. He always felt so good. She could see his face from his reflection. His jaw on a hard set, trying to hold back and not let himself spill before her. The grunts leaving his mouth and the fact she was witnessing herself having sex was so arousing she could feel herself getting slicker. Why hadn't they tried this before?

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. A gasp escaped her mouth. The angle changed and she could feel him brushing that spot inside her that made her legs tremble. The combination of pain and ecstasy had her at the edge. She only needed a little push to fly over the peak. "Killian," she hissed, "give me something please."

"What do you need, my Emma?" he let her hair free from his grasp and buried his nose in the blond locks.

"Something!" she whined. "Something more," she didn't know what she wanted but Killian was like reading her nonexistent thoughts. The next moment he was putting pressure and rubbing her clit so deliciously, she finally felt her body let go and surrender to her release. The force of her orgasm was so strong she thought her knees would collapse. A few thrusts later she felt Killian pulsing and groan behind her, signaling he finally let himself succumb to the pleasure.

He brushed his fingertips over her cheek, caressing the skin and then cupped her head to leave a kiss on her temple. "Something still smells delicious," he said without moving his head. Emma could only laugh at this comment and turn her head to give him a satisfied smile and a proper kiss on the lips.

They were panting like dogs and trying to catch their breaths when they heard a voice asking if they were okay. It had to be Killian's neighbor, Mr. Booth. He must have thought they were stuck into the elevator. If only he knew. Emma and Killian shared a look and tried to hold down from laughing, but a giggle did escape from Emma's mouth.

"We should dress before these doors open and we scare the poor man forever," she said between giggles.

"I don't think the sight on your half naked body could scare anyone love, but agreed. I don't need anyone else pinning for your attention." Killian kissed her soundly and helped her put her clothes back in order.

"Sure, because your neighbor would be the first on my list," she mocked him. "Not even his son, August? He's quite the handsome fella if a say so. Dark hair, blue eyes and a scruff," he said in a serious tone but with a glint in his eye. Emma did have a type after all.

"The way you speak of him would make me fear about your affections. Are you trying to replace me, sir?" she elbowed him softly.

"Well…" he tried to keep his poker face but failed.

"I already have a dark-haired, blue-eyed, scruffy man in my life. And he's the only one I need." She let her hands sneak around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Softer than before but no less passionate.

"Oh love, you do know how to turn on a man in the most inappropriate of times," he growled on her lips and went to fill his fists with the skin of her ass again. The denim rolled up and her butt cheeks were showing. As if on cue, the elevator started moving again. Emma pulled away and took hold of his hand. They were smiling at each other, all giddy like teenagers. But the laughter died on their lips as soon as the doors opened. Mr. Booth was indeed standing before the elevator with a worried look on his face.

Emma dared to look behind her, only to spot that the mirror in the small space was fogged and both Killian's and her face where a bright shade of red and looking sweaty. Killian cleared his throat and greeted a "hello Mr. Booth" to the older man before tagging on Emma's hand and bringing them both into the apartment.

As soon as they closed the door, Emma let herself explode in laughter. "Oh my God," she said between giggles "Do you think he suspected?"

"I don't know love. And I really don't want to find out."

"Oh come on you have to admit that was funny," Emma reached to play with the hem of his tee.

"He's my neighbor Emma," he dropped his gaze down.

She lifted his chin with her hand. "Hey, don't play shy with me after what we just did."

Instantly his eyes sparkled and his sexy smirk appeared on his face, "You know 'shy' is not a word that describes me, don't you love?"

"Good," she rose on her toes and pressed a small but firm kiss on his lips. "Because now I crave my boyfriend again."

She saw the shock in his expression for a moment, but didn't give him any chance to respond before dragging him into the bedroom and throwing him on the bed to straddle his hips.

Emma woke up in an empty bed and wondered where Killian was. He was probably making coffee. The sheets on his side where cold but as she picked her shirt from the floor to cover her naked body she heard keys on the door.

Killian stepped in holding a box of pastries. So he went for breakfast, she thought. He smiled when he spotted her only in her white chemise, the material doing nothing to hide her assets. She reached to take the box from his hands and kiss him good morning. She hummed when her taste buds detected coffee on his lips. "Bearclaw?" she asked softly with her lips still fused on his.

"I know you too well," Killian responded and left another peck on her lips before heading to the counter to fill another mug with coffee. He held it up and gestured her with it, "Want some?"

Emma nodded and took a seat on the breakfast island while Killian brought her now filled up favorite mug. "Thanks babe," she dug into her donut before washing it down with coffee.

Killian sited facing her and she noticed a little blush adorning his cheeks. She would have brushed it off, blaming the morning sun and heat, and then schooling him for not wearing sun block but his ears where a bit red too.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with a full mouth.

"Yes, uhmm... I walked into Mr. Booth on my way back from the bakery," he hesitated before looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah so?" she asked nonchalant and took another bite.

"He smirked and winked me," he said dead serious.

Emma almost choked with her breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it! Was it good? Was it not? Please let me know :)
> 
> Laters my demons!


End file.
